


Chocolate Cake

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Homura are making a chocolate cake, and clumsy Homura makes a mess.  First version of Madoka and Homura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

“I’m so sorry!” Squeaked Homura, rushing over to Madoka. “I’m such a klutz!” She sighed and looked down, upset with herself. She peeked up through her hair, hearing giggling. Madoka began to laugh even harder, until she was gasping for air, her cheeks tinged pink. “I can’t believe you.” She grinned. “You have the worst luck. First you knock the spoon, which just so happens to bump the eggs, and then you actually lunged across the counter, without spilling the cup of juice in your hands. But it’s only as you put the eggs away that you trip and spill the juice on me! You are just too funny.” Madoka giggled again, but then wrinkled her nose as her damp shirt touched her skin. “It’s sticky.” She whined. Homura giggled, and grabbed her hand. Madoka glanced up at Homura, and squeezed her hand, following Homura to her bedroom. 

“Here, you can wear this.” Homura said to Madoka, handing her a shirt. “Is it alright if I have a shower? I feel a bit sticky.” Madoka asked, stripping off her shirt. Homura blushed, seeing her adorable girlfriend in a cute bow bra, and nodded. “I’ll clean up. Boy am I glad I have my own apartment.” Madoka smiled gratefully, and walked off in the direction of the bathroom, humming to herself. Homura cast a longing gaze at her best friend, and then turned to go clean the kitchen before they ate their (rather unhealthy) breakfast.

While Homura was cleaning up the juice, she started smiling to herself, as she listened to Madoka singing in the bathroom. Homura whispered the lyrics to herself, in time with Madoka.   
Float on,  
To the painted skies.  
Where dreams will be unified,  
As I,  
Slip inside.

Multiply humanity,  
Harmonize insanity.  
Shedding light of remedy,  
Pulling tight of clarity.  
Shattered glass,  
In flower beds.  
Humanize,  
Inhuman ends.

It's all the same for the Dreamers,  
It's all the same,  
For us.

Float on,  
To the painted skies.  
Where dreams will be unified.  
As I'm swept inside,  
Where butterflies-

Utilize surrendering,  
When silence forced,  
To you it seems.  
Sterilise your mentality,  
Compromise your reality.  
Restful mind,  
And peaceful eyes.  
When sound is gone,  
Than you will find-

It's all the same for the Dreamers,  
It's all the same,  
For us,  
For us.

Float on,  
To the painted sky.  
Where dreams will be unified,  
As I'm swept inside.  
Hold on,  
To the painted sky.  
Where we will be unified,  
As I stand inside.

Where butterflies,  
Never die.  
Will never die  
Where butterflies-

It wasn’t until she had finished the song, Where Butterflies Never Die, that she realised the words were coming from right behind her. She laughed as damp arms encircled her, and a voice whispered softly in her ear “Boo”. 

Homura leant back against the towel clad body. “Feeling better?” She asked, smiling sheepishly, and turning her head to face Madoka. Madoka smiled and rested her head against Homura’s back. “Finished cleaning?” she asked. Homura shifted her entire body around to face Madoka, and Madoka leant her head against Homura’s chest. “Sleepy” she murmured, and snuggled against Homura. “But the cakes finished! You can’t sleep now!” cried Homura. Madoka stood up quickly. “Cake! I want cake!’ she exclaimed, and grabbed a plate. “Lead me to our cake!” Homura laughed, and pulled her enthusiastic girlfriend back to the bathroom. 

“Get dressed first!” Homura said, and snatched the plate away from Madoka. “I’ll go get a slice for you.” Madoka pouted, and turned to the clothes Homura had put out for her. “Fine.” Homura smiled again at her adorable partner, and shook her head in amusement.

Madoka came rushing into the kitchen, wearing Homura’s shirt and shorts. “Ta da! Now give me cake!” Homura passed over a large slice of their chocolate cake they had made, and a glass of strawberry milk. “But where’s the cream?” Pouted Madoka. “Hya!” cried Homura as she lunged across the bench, and dabbed some whipped cream on Madoka’s nose. Madoka shrieked, and started laughing. Homura laughed with her, and walked over to her. “Let me help you with that.” Offered Homura, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She bent down slightly, and licked the cream off of Madoka’s nose. 

Madoka carefully placed down her treats, and stole the cream, dabbing some on her cake. Homura placed a chaste kiss upon Madoka’s cheek, and demurely followed her out to her small back garden. Together they sat on the outdoor bed, and Madoka leaned against Homura’s shoulder. They watched the butterflies play in the sunlight, and the birds chirp and chatter to each other, simply enjoying the feel of the late morning breeze. 

After they had finished eating, they laced their fingers together, and simply enjoyed the comfort and sense of belonging they drew from each other.


End file.
